


“That wasn’t so bad.”

by ImagineRedwood



Series: Seven Days of Daddy: Mayans [3]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: From my Seven Days of Daddy series I do on my Tumblr. The story contains 18+ consenting adults.Sentence prompt used: "Please don't hurt me."





	“That wasn’t so bad.”

“Please don’t hurt me”  
Nestor was amongst one of the most caring people you had met in your life. He was protective and caring, warm and affectionate. He loved deeply and was eternally selfless, doing anything to put a smile on your face. His caring yet authoritative nature had worked perfectly in sync with your temperament of submission and you’d both fallen into a dynamic that worked well for both of you. He treated you like an absolute princess, something that he took pure enjoyment in doing. His life was always full of such seriousness, business deals and the occasional shootout. Working alongside, and for, the leader of a cartel was not an easy job. He enjoyed the simplicity of life with you. He loved taking care of you, babying you, loving you. He always protected you at all costs and god forbid anyone hurt you. Seeing you in pain was something he took great care in making sure never happened. 

So it was uncharted territory as the two of you sat in the kitchen, staring at the piece of glass stuck in your foot. You sat on a chair with your leg crossed over, holding your foot out while Nestor was kneeling on the floor in front of you. This was going on the third time he had tried to take the piece of glass out and the fourth you had stopped him. It wasn’t often that he lost his patience with you but wanting to help you and having you stop his was starting to grind on his nerve s a little.

“Corazon, stop. Let me do this.” 

His voice was stern, leaving no room for argument and your gaze shifted down to the floor, hearing his sigh. 

“I wasn’t trying to be mean, we just need to get this glass out so I can clean your foot up. I have to do this. I’ll be quick, I promise.”

You nodded reluctantly and let go of your own foot, letting Nestor take hold of it completely. He nodded and grabbed your ankle tightly, holding it in place so you couldn’t pull it away again. He rested your heel on his knee and reached over to grab the tweezer. Looking over at you, he smiled softly and nodded at you. 

“Just relax babygirl.” 

You squeezed your hands together and looked away, taking a deep breath. 

“Please don’t hurt me, daddy.” 

“I won’t, it will be quick. I’ll just pull it out and it’ll be done. Just sit still.” 

Nestor looked back at your foot and took a breath himself, keeping his hand steady as he took the tweezer and firmly grabbed onto the small shard of glass, quickly pulling it out in the same direction. You gasped softly and just like that it was over. You looked back down and Nestor smiled at you, standing up. 

“See, that was nothing. All done.”

Nodding, you laughed quietly, pulling your foot back up to look at it. 

“That wasn’t so bad.”

Nestor playfully rolled his eyes as he tossed the tiny piece of glass into the trash, grabbing a cotton ball and pouring peroxide onto it. He leaned back down and softly ran the cotton ball over the minuscule cut, no blood even coming from it. He laughed quietly to himself and shook his head. 

“You’re such a baby it isn’t even funny.”

Sticking your tongue out, you handed him the bandaid on the table. 

“I’m your baby.”

His smile was warm ad he wrapped the band-aid and pulled the tabs off of it, placing it on your foot. 

“Yeah, you are.” 

He held his hands out to you and pulled you to stand up, pressing a kiss to your forehead and landing a slap to your ass. 

“I gotta go. I’m late. Try not to step on any more glass while I’m gone.” 

You laughed sarcastically at him, shoving his shoulder and pulling his jacket off the back of the dining room chair, tossing it to him. 

“Very funny. Don’t forget to pick up some donuts on the way home. The ones-”

“With the pink frosting and rainbow sprinkles. I know.” 

You both smiled and he grabbed your hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it before heading to the front door. 

“See you tonight Chula.”


End file.
